Putting a Fear into Factor
by Desertfyre
Summary: Tag to 5x8: Changing Channels. Dean and Sam are trapped in a Fear Factor episode. Sorta the second part to my fanfic A Batty Compelling Argument.


Disclaimer: I love Sam and Dean Winchester but unfortunately, I'm not their owner. I just own the box sets and some novels so far......

A.N: After I came up with the oneshot A Batty, yet Compelling Argument, I wanted to know what the brothers would do if they found themselves in an eppie of Fear Factor. Dunno, why I didn't think of this before, lol. Some Sam torture as well. He's so fun to poke fun at.

PS. Again stupid name for title, I know.

Summary: Tag to 5x8: Changing Channels. Dean and Sam are trapped in a Fear Factor episode. Sorta the second part to my fanfic A Batty Compelling Argument.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill him", Sam growled.

"If we can get our hands on him", Dean said dryly.

"Oh, for this, I will get my hands on him", Sam snapped, conviction in his eyes.

Dean eased back from his brother slightly. Sam looked on fire…… Dean swallowed, uneasily.

"Okay….maybe if we didn't have this challenge, I might be able to forgive him....to an extent......but I'm telling you this is unforgivable. Of all the challenges, this one? I swear, was he listening to our conversation that day?" Sam hissed.

"I dunno", Dean said promptly. He was trying hard not to laugh. "But weren't you the one that said, that we have to play the game? So play the game and let's go."

Sam gave him the evil eye. "I know you aren't laughing at me, Dean. Look, I've been a doctor, got hit where the sun _don't_ shine and had to do a commercial for herpes. I _refuse, _do you hear me, _**refuse**_, to put _**that**_, anywhere near my mouth. You need to suffer some as well, I'm not doing all this. You are the garbage disposal, dispose of this garbage."

Dean couldn't help the snort. Sam's frown deepened and if looks could kill…..Sam would be in the electric chair for fratricide by now. Actually, his hands twitched, but we won't go there.

"Look, apparently, my role has already eaten the cheese, now….you must", Dean said. He was close to cracking up. Obviously the Trickster had it in for Sam.

"Are you going to eat, or will you forfeit?" the host asked.

Sam turned to face the host and gave his evil eye. He twisted his head and looked down at the……ugh……we won't describe it. It's maggot cheese, people, what's to describe? It's disgusting.

Sam swallowed. He turned to face Dean and sighed. "Dean….."

"Sam…" Dean was wary.

"We aren't going to make it." Sam stated calmly.

"Yeah, we are", Dean nodded.

Sam shook his head. "Nope. I'm not gonna."

"Then you shall be stuck here…..forever", a new or rather old voice stated with laughter. The Winchesters looked up and saw the host was now the Trickster.

"Well, we'll just have to be stuck then", Sam said stubbornly.

"Hold on, now", Dean said seriously, as the Trickster was cracking up with laughter.

Dean turned to Sam who was looking stubbornly away from the…..appetizing (and that is sarcasm, by the way) dish as well as Dean himself.

"Sam, this is no time to get girly on me" Dean said.

Sam glared back at Dean. "It's called having common sense Dean. Do your remember that concept? Do you know what is in this…….maggot cheese?"

"…….maggots?"

Sam couldn't control his hands so he hit Dean upside the head. "No you jerk…..shall I start telling you what this really is?"

"Spare us, please. Just eat it and then we can get to the next challenge", Trickster said.

"Heck, no!! I ain't stupid", Sam said.

"Well, you aren't exactly being smart at the moment now are you? I mean, who let Lucifer out of the box? Hm? You wanna stay here forever. I can keep it up as long as you can. We've got to look at the whole picture here."

"There won't be a picture if I eat that", Sam argued.

"You are absolutely right. The world will end, because Sam and Dean Winchester was in TV land with Sammy, refusing to eat a simple dish." Trickster whistled ignoring Dean's glare at him for using Sam's nickname.

Sam glared fire at the being. "Yeah? And tell me why not Dean."

Trickster looked at Sam with a 'duh' look. "Because, he's not as much fun as you, Sam." He chuckled.

"Gee, thanks", Dean said sarcastically.

Trickster, grinned and held up his hands holding one higher than the other. "Either, don't eat and the world ends, for sure…..or", he reversed his hands, "eat, continue to play the game and maybe just maybe….you'll have a better chance of getting out and saving your precious world. Decisions, decisions.....and you only have 3 minutes to decide."

Sam glare worsen, if that was even possible. He slowly picked up the plate. We won't describe the……ugh, of it all. "One bite?" he asked.

"Ahh, no. All of it", Trickster was near shining with laughter now.

"Someone's gonna die for this", Sam muttered looking down at the....wiggling yellow things.

"Oh, yeah, someone is gonna die", he repeated before taking a breath and quickly ate the stuff. Oh man, he was gonna be sick. It was really hard going down....and......again it's maggot cheese, do we have to describe this? Dean looked a little pale himself watching his brother down all............that............

Almost immediately Sam began to looked sick.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked all trace of laughter long gone.

Sam gave him a look that translated to, 'what do you think, moron?'

Trickster clapped his hands. "Excellent, ye have moved onto the next round and closer to the $10,000!!"

The scene changed abruptly.

"Five minutes to air time!" came a voice.

"Where are now?" Dean mused.

"Get me a bucket………I'm gonna…….."

Too late.

Retching was heard and Dean felt some of the vomit fall on this shoes. "Ugh, Sam….!"

'You deserved it, jerk', Sam thought as he was retching. He was so rubbing this into Dean later. Hopefully he got a later. He tried hard not to think about that video he watched in science class back in the 6th grade.

Dean closed his eyes, feeling sorry for his brother and his shoes, before he began to rub his back.

"What is wrong? You two are needed on set. The soap drama is about to start!!" an attendant cried.

"Hey, give us a minute. My brother is sick here", Dean growled.

The attendant sighed. "Fine, but we don't have much time. The audience is growing restless to know what happens next."

"Whatever", Dean snorted.

"Hey, Dean….." Sam stopped puking long enough to rasp out, "If I get ill again after we get out of TV land……I'm gonna kill you. Ugh. I need to get my stomatch pumped."

Dean sighed.

* * *

A.N: ROFL!! I'm so sorry Sam, but I had to torture you. I find this SPN Fear Factor episode takes place between the herpes and the soap drama, just before the CSI parody. Um, part of the reason for the lack of description is cause I can't.......though this is funny, if I examine this too closely to describe it.....it'll make me sick. lol You all did good to get the "wiggling, yellow things" out of me. *shivers*

I remember part of this video (that I'm now trying to forget at the moment) shown in my science class back in the 6th grade. I remember maggots being a main subject. I'm telling you, I could not watch the movie. I probably spent most of my time examining the black countertops. Disgusting man.....

I still can't believe I wrote this.

Oh, FYI, for those that may not know fratricide in this case is the killing one own's brother.


End file.
